


He just wanted a friend

by DiamondLove



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Fake Comfort, Literally all angst, Multi, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondLove/pseuds/DiamondLove
Summary: Sapnap had lost everyone, he turns back to the only one left, the only one with some chance of being there for him
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	He just wanted a friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a W.I.P I'll reupload it when it's done

Quackity wanted to help his friends, he wanted to stop the egg from taking over, the egg instructed bad to kill Sapnap, when Quackity found out, he had ran in to stop it, protecting Sapnap but getting himself trapped, telling Sapnap to run as the egg took over and killed Quackity instead, Sapnap had lost him, when he returned home to tell Karl, he wasn't there, he had panicked, one person had just been taken away from him and he didn't want another taken away, he found Karl walking in the city, he yelled for him but Karl didn't turn around, when he caught up with him, Karl turned around, Sapnap asked "Karl? Didn't you hear me?" to which Karl responded "Who's Karl?" Sapnap told him it wasn't funny but Karl looked genuinely confused asking if he knew him, sapnap told him quackity was killed and Karl didn't looked shocked or very saddened he said he was sorry but he didn't know who that was, Sapnap had lost the 2 people he cared most about that day, he returned back home seeing a note "Please come visit me when you have the time - Dream" and so he did, he hated dream but he was his oldest friend, a part of him still cared and he was too emotionally weak to convince himself not to go, he went to the prison, asking to see dream, he tried to mentally prepare himself but what he saw only made him feel worse than he already did, dream was sat there, looking depressed, his face scarred and his mask broken from when Tommy killed him twice, dream looked up smiling "You came!" Sapnap had flashbacks of when they were younger, a happier, less tired smile on dreams face as they played tag in the woods, he ran to him, crying and telling him what happened, "Oh Sapnap, I'm so sorry that happened to you, it's alright now, you still have me and George y'know? We're not going anywhere." Sapnap knew who this was, it was dream, he was manipulative and he new exactly what to say to get to him, but he felt so comforted and after everything he'd been through, he let himself be manipulated, they spent time together, talking, Sapnap truly believed the old Dream was coming back, he visited the prison every day from there and one day Dream had told him "Sapnap, I need you to get me out of here" "What?" "C'mon Sapnap, get me out of here, then we can truly go back to how we were before, we can run away together, build a hosue far away from here, go back to being best friends, playing tag in the woods and just being ourselves again, being happy again." That was all Sapnap wanted, he wanted to be happy again, back with someone he really cared about, he had lost everyone he cared about, after all this talking with dream, he finally let himself believe him and they made a plan to get him out, and finally after 3 weeks of planning, they went through with it, with the help of Sapnap, dream was able to escape, as soon as they were far enough away, where everyone stopped chasing them, Sapnap hugged dream, crying from happiness "Finally, you're out, now we can- we can go be happy again, right?" They pulled away from each other, dream looking at him, "Oh Sapnap" he felt something pierce through his stomach, looking down, he saw a sword and dream was holding it, he lied, Sapnap was manipulated again, he looked back up again, tears building up in his eyes, asking him "why?" and Dream laughed "Oh Sapnap, honestly you should've known, it was the perfect trap, you were already so weak after one of your fiances died and the other forgot you, it was easy to manipulate you, you're pathetic really, but thank you, for helping me get out, now I can do to others what happened to you, take everything they care about away from them, good job Sapnap." and he dropped him, letting Sapnap lay there, bleeding out, feeling betrayed, useless, guilty, he let dream out, now dream was going to hurt everyone just like he had been, he whispered out "I'm so sorry, I let you down, my fiances" and his eyes closed


End file.
